Eeveetastic! A tale of an Absol in the wrong lands
by Darkrider220
Summary: Meet Ozen, the Prince of the Absols In The Mountains, and meet his rebelliousness, that gets him lost in a forest. What occurs, what happens? That will later be known... Rated M for future Lemons and mild language
1. The Wolf Hates The Monkey

**So this is my first Pokemon Fic, I chose the pairing for it dimply because i haven't seen it done before at I like the pairing in of itself.**

"ugh... Morning... Why..." a figure stuck below blankets mutters. "ugh... That's right... My parents want me to attend that dinner party... Being a prince sucks..." The figure moans, pulling the sheets off him with his clawed paws. "And I told that damn Ambipom not to put sheets over me, being an Absol doesn't Help moving blankets about..." The figure, now known and an Absol Prince, exclaims, finally getting up and walking out of his room's door.

"bathroom, bathroom, bathroom... Ah, here!" The Absol Prince mutters then exclaims, entering the door to the bathroom. The Absol Prince began using his mouth to gnaw at the handles of the bath tap.

"Now now, Prince Ozen! I told you to let me do things like that! You don't have any sanitary way of doing that!" An Ambipom behind him exclaims, pulling him away from the taps and controlling them itself. "I really don't care if it's sanitary or not... And i don't want you babysitting me constantly..." The Absol whispers to himself, agitated at constantly being babied. _THWACK! _

"Ow! That fucking hurt, you know!" The Absol, Prince Ozen, exclaim, after being slapped by one of the Ambipom's hand-tails. "I know..." The Ambipom says, already knowing what he was going to say.

this happened daily, for them, their lives were normal, even if the Prince wanted to not be babied.

"why are you even controlling them? You don't even has thumbs either..." Ozen said. "Yes, but I can hold onto it with both my hands at the same time, while you have to bite it!" The Ambipom screeched.

_A couple of minutes later..._

Ugh... I HATE dinner parties... So boring.. Full of talking and nothing else, and I'm the only person here who isn't a king or queen!

stupid fucking parents, making me go here...

Wait... Why don't I just run? No one will notice me gone...

And thus, Ozen snuck past the guards and left the castle, walking around the mountains until he came across interesting things, a Rock formation here, a tree there, a forest there...

wait... A forest?

There's no forests in the mountains...

oh.

I'm not in the mountains... Am I?

I walk around aimlessly, hoping to find a pokemon to help save me, and I do, sort of...

"HALT! What is your purpose here, Absol!" A group of Sylveon, who I hadn't notice surround me, yelled simultaneously. "I'm lost! I didn't mean to come here! I came from the mountains!" I say, hoping they can help me find my way back.

they huddled together and whispered, all I could make out in the whispers were 'Disaster' and 'many'

they all turned around to face me, then one walked forward and spoke. " there are many mountains around here, do you happen to be lost?" She, or at Lear a she judging by the feminine tone, asked.

"yes, I am, I was hoping you knew where i came from... I suppose I should introdice myself, I am Prince Ozen of the Absols of the Mountain..." I say, making them go into a huddle again, this time all the words undecipherable.

"we will help you , Absol, your kind brings disaster, I suggest you move on." The Sylveon said, sounding depressed, perhaps it was an act, perhaps she wanted to help me, I may never find out...

"I understand, I shall move on immediately."I say, walking off into the forest yet again.

_20 Minutes later..._

Okay, at least I found a clearing for the night, it was getting dark, I'm heading there now...

"H-h-help..." I hear very faintly, coming from the Clearing, in which I see a now- passed out Eevee, and I, of course, try to help her.

**Okay, now I'm REALLY bad at starting stories, if you've seen my profile before, I've deleted 5 or 6 if my stories because I didn't think the Opening was good, if you think it's good, please leave a review, it helps a lot. Another note: I normally make my opening short so that I don't get carried away, the other chapters will normally larger.**


	2. The Wolf Tries To Save The Fox

**Excuse my poor times for my stories, lately i've been having motivational issues and just have been feeling tired and stressed constantly.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

The injury was bad.

at least as far as I could tell, I wasn't an chansey, but I know that a stomach should not be outside of the body. But what can I do to help? As I said, I'm not an chansey...

The Sylveon, of course! They might know an chansey, or even know who this girl is!

I quickly dashed to where I saw the sylveon, hoping they were still nearby.

and luckily, they were.

"What are you doing back, Absol?" A Sylveon, which I note was different to the one I met earlier.

"There is no time for that! There's an Eevee back there bleeding out! You can either help me, bring a chansey, or let her die!" I yell, not wanting to have someone die for my own faults, and dashing back to the dying eevee to see if I could do anything to stop the bleeding.

"Wait! Absol!" I hear behind me, which I immediately ignore.

We don't have time to wait, there is someone dying, and I certainly don't want that.

As I quickly head back to the clearing, I immediately look around for some sort of large leaf of something to keep her organs inside of her body, and not in Houndoom shit.

as I couldn't find any sort of that, I instead walked over to her and check her now-visible heart for beating, which it was barely, for luckily for her, only her stomach and part of her intestines were hanging out, a worse lying position and she would have had them detached or more hanging out.

It was at this time that I heard footsteps behind me? A gasp, and the sight of a cha set rushing over to the eevee, at which I walked off to a different point in the clearing and waited for the news.

One of the sylveons from before walked up to me.

"Well, Absol, it seems that your kind doesn't bring doom, but warnings, I will relay your existence to our leaders, and they will decide what to do with you, but for now, I suggest you hold onto the young eevee after the chansey is done, I suspect that this may happen again if we hold onto her..." The sylveon said, clearly currently aware of more than me about the eevee girl.

"Well, that's the best I can ask for, but I also ask of you to let me know if you can find out anything about where I came from is, because the lack of mountains around here is disturbing." I say, realising that perhaps home isn't as bad as it seemed, since at least there we don't have Pokemon who rip people's stomachs out of their body.

"Absolutely, uh, Absol..." The sylveon said.

"the name's Ozen, I'd much prefer you to call me that." I reply, not simply just being called only a race name.

**Yes, I know I promised longer chapters, however like I said earlier, I've been having tiredness issues and such, and thought you would like some sort of update, plus after this we can get to the bit I am looking forward to writing and going to enjoy.**


End file.
